minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
ZeroStatic
Authors Note: Willzombie is back! I hope you enjoy this scary Minecraft story! EpicPlayer3002 (The Admin) March the 1st, 2017, there was an admin of the famous Mini-Game: 'Mega Walls'. His name was: 'EpicPlayer3002' and he was one of the most popular players. Because he was so well trusted, so well behaved and such a good player he was given admin powers by the Head Admin. Everyday he would enter the game and fight players, save players and have a great time. Everyone liked him. But the good in him started to fade. Playing Mega Walls the same way every time was boring. He wanted excitement but could only think of one way to cause it. Hacking! Instead of playing normally he and his friends fought the others by hacking! They crushed them! And of cause the Head Admin wasn't happy about that. He warned the admin and the players that they would get banned if they carried on. The players stopped but EpicPlayer3002 didn't. The next game he hacked and hacked until the Head Admin kicked him from the game. The Head Admin was fuming, and took away EpicPlayer3002 privileges and banned him. This made EpicPlayer3002 angry, so he attacked the Head Admin servers and wrote in huge letters to unban him. The Head Admin sent a bunch of players onto his server to wipe out EpicPlayer3002. The players burst into the room where EpicPlayer3002 was and pointed their bows at him. The lead player stepped forward, saying: "Surrender now! You're out-numbered!" But EpicPlayer3002 threw 3 Splash Potions of Harming at the lead player and he died. "You dare attack an Admin!" Exclaimed EpicPlayer3002 as he drew out his swords. They were no match for him. EpicPlayer3002 was a skilled fighter, which was why he was so popular. As he killed the bunch of players, another bunch appeared in the doorway. EpicPlayer3002 span around and jumped out of the window and ender-pearled to the ground. When the players got outside, EpicPlayer3002 was nowhere to be seen. Most players thought EpicPlayer3002 was gone for good, though some thought he would come back to get back to the Head Admin. And he does! ZeroStatic gets his revenge! EpicPlayer3002 enjoyed his Christmas and then went back to getting back at the Head Admin. For the whole of 2017 he'd been planning of ways to get back at him, and now he had his plan! On the 31st of December, 2017, his hacking skills were much better, so he was defiantly ready. Soon, he joined Mega Walls. He stood there with his new skin, and his new username. He couldn't keep his old skin and username or then everyone would know who he was. The game was about to start, and the Head Admin was getting ready to make a speech in front of all the players. There were now 5 other admins that took ZeroStatic's place, so ZeroStatic had to be careful! The admin was just preparing when two arrows flew towards him. Both hit him in the eyes and blood trickled from them. Then a sword struck him in the back! He turned around and saw ZeroStatic! ZeroStatic: Remember me! Suddenly arrows appeared in ZeroStatic's back and a bow appeared in the Head Admins hand. Then the wall that was covering them up exploded. The players saw both of them. ZeroStatic: HELP! He's trying to kill me! They fooled for it. The other admins pulled out there bows and all aimed. Lead Admin: On my mark, three, two, fire! All at the same time the admins shot their arrows. The Head Admin died and at the same time, ZeroStatic kicked him from the game and destoyed his account. ZeroStatic took over the Mini-game for a day, and let everyone hack, that was until The Head Admin Hypixel banned him forever, but that doesn't mean he won't be back. He'll come back somehow.Category:Willzombie Category:Creepypasta Category:Dramapasta Category:Entities Category:Steve Category:Cliche